Tutorial
This is a Fanon page. This page is not necessarily a part of the game and is used for other purposes. The rules do not applyy as strictly on a Fanon page. Description This page will show basic information about Stick Empires. Real War Now, click the play button to play with online players. As you go into empires choosing section, you'll see that Chaos needs gold membership to be utilized. Choose Order,and you will be brought to battle section. This shows you who you will be fighting with, and whether he is favored or you're favored (favored means the rating is higher than the other player),location and that kind of things. You will be brought to the map and starts your battle. You can chat with the enemy by pressing enter. Miners Defense Typically, a lot of more experienced fighters will automatically attempt to attack your miners. Therefore, you need to build up some defensive units to protect them. To prevent this, you should know that, miners can defend themselves and can be upgraded to have more health, at least a small group of swordwraths accompanied by some archers (hidden to entice the enemies into attacking and wasting resources) for defense. When the enemy is heading towards your miners, make your miners attack and release your troops quickly finish them. Tower Spawn So, a lot of players didn't know how to tower spawn. First, mouse over the bank and you will see an button with a tower on it. This is the Tower Spawn upgrade. Tier one (600 gold and 200 Mana) summons a Spearton (Order Empire) or Juggerknight (Chaos Empire) while tier two (2000 gold and 1000 mana) summons a Giant. After researching tower spawn, go to the center pillar. Wait until the loading bar (red in colour) goes to you and makes a tearing and roaring sound. By then, your ghostly unit will be spawn continously to weaken the enemy. Remember that you must have enough troops and know that the enemy won't come and center pillar fight with you to research tower spawn. Miner Buildings and Spell Casting In the space behind your castle, you have 6 buildings that train their respective units and provide upgrades (full list underneath). First, research miner wall/turret. Later, click on one of your miners, click build wall/turret, select a place and make the miner build the wall/turret. Spell casting can have AOE attack, and can also damage air units. As magikill, you will cast the spells like building wall/turret. Remember that Magikill's casting speed is slow. For Marrowkai's reaper and Medusa's petrify, click on a unit to cast the spell. These type of spell won't have AOE damage but are more powerful than other spells. After Battle After the war, you will be brought to the conclusion page. It shows your enemy's and your statistics. This page also shows the rating of enemy's and will increase/decrease your rating depending if you won or lost. You can click the enemy's name to go into his profile and add him or her as a friend. You will get 10 Empire Coins for winning one battle. (Take note that these Empire Coins can only be obtained for one victorious battle per day.) Rating In the leaderboard, you will be shown the rating of Top 100 players and your friend's rating. You can make Top 100 as a target for yourself and keep winning to increase your rating. When you just sign in, you automatically have a rating of 1200. Friends You can add friends by going into his profile, or getting his three initial numbers. You will see the friend tab at the bottom right corner. Click it and you will see the add friend tab, the left one is the username, while the right one is the initial numbers. After entering the things, press the + button at the right of intial numbers. Strategy You must have your strategy to make yourself better. Go visit Game Tips for ideas of your strategy. Clan As a player, you must join into a clan to make this game more enjoyable (or just for some company). Whether you join Sons of Saints, Team Zenith, The Grand Council, Blades of Rage, or Frozen Knights, or Peak of Potencia, make the decision yourself by visiting these pages. View replays Click Replay. You can learn how the enemy executes their strategy and how he managed to beat you. Keep learning from them and correct your fallacies, and you will be one of the top 100 players! See how your friend plays and tweak it to make your own strategies better! (I've saw one that combines strategy.) Category:Tutorials